Hurt
by Fairy-Ann
Summary: 4e uitdaging. Songfic. Remus heeft spijt van hoe hij zijn beste vriend heeft behandeld, maar het is te laat om hem dat nu nog te vertellen. Hij is er niet meer.. geen slash


Mijn 4e uitdaging alweer! Dit keer een songfic met Remus in de ben zelf redelijk tevreden met het resultaat, ook al klopt het niet helemaal met de opdracht.  
Het lied dat ik heb gebruikt is _Hurt_ van Christina Aquilera, omdat het gewoon perfect bij dit verhaal past ^^  
De opdracht:  
_Ik wil een one shot dat aan de volgende voorwaarden voldoet:  
* Het centrale thema is **schaamte**.  
* Het moet een **songfic** zijn. Kies een lied dat je zelf heel leuk vindt of eentje waar je altijd al een verhaal bij wilde schrijven. Je moet niet de hele tekst uitschrijven - mag wel natuurlijk - ik wil maar zeggen; je kan ook gewoon twee zinnetjes boven je verhaal zetten die de essentie van je one shot bevatten.  
* Je one shot is **tussen 923 en 1752 woorden** lang. Dat is een hele brede marge, dus 't zou niet te moeilijk moeten zijn. (De voorwaarde uit de eerste post van maximaal 1,5 pagina vervalt dus tijdelijk.)  
* Er moet minstens één karakter van Rowling iets zeggen en ook minstens één zelfverzonnen karakter moet iets zeggen. (Als je niet graag met eigen karakters schrijft, kan je iemand simpelweg laten passeren ofzo. Idem voor het omgekeerde geval. Gebruik je fantasie. )_

Enjoy! =D

**Hurt**

Met hangende schouders slofte de grijzende man het cafe binnen. Hij liep naar een donkere hoek achteraan de bar en ging zitten.  
"1 biertje asjeblieft." De barman draaide zich naar de grote koelkast achter zich en diepte er een flesje bier uit. Hij greep een glas en plaatste het samen met het flesje voor de man.  
"Je ziet er slecht uit maat. Problemen met je vriendin?"  
"Vriend." Was het afwezige antwoord. De barman haalde zijn schouders op.  
"Wat jij wil, daar doe ik niet moeilijk over. Heeft ie je in de steek gelaten?" Onderzoekend keek hij naar de man voor hem. Grijzend, begin 40, net gekleed, niet het type dat zich snel in de problemen zou werken. De man haalde zuchtend zijn schouders op en opende zijn biertje.  
"We zijn gewoon vrienden, ten minste, dat waren we.. Ik heb hem verraden en in de steek gelaten. En nu is hij weg." Hij staarde weer glazig voor zich uit, het biertje vastgeklemd tussen beide handen. De barman, die voelde dat de man niet in de stemming was voor een gezellig gesprek, besloot de man de ruimte te geven.  
Op de achtergrond veranderde de muziek. In plaats van de popachtige muziek kwam nu een rustiger lied. Hurt, door Christina Aquilera, herkende de man. Hij begon zijn glazen te drogen en liet zijn klant met rust.  
Remus bleef zitten waar hij zat. Iets anders kon hij toch niet. Hij wilde dat hij Sirius kon gaan opzoeken, maar daar was het nu te laat voor. Sirius kon hem niet meer zien, niet in levende lijve ten minste. Hij legde vermoeid zijn hoofd op zijn armen. Sirius. De man die hij jaren had genegeerd en had beschouwd als een verrader. De man die opgesloten bleef in zijn eigen huis. De man die hij niet had kunnen stoppen. Zijn beste vriend.  
Hij luisterde naar de kalme muziek die door de kleine gelagkamer klonk. Het eerste couplet ging totaal langs hem heen, maar bij het refrein begon hij te luisteren.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
_

Het was nu bijna een maand geleden, maar het leek gisteren. 'Als je hem had gestopt was hij hier nog geweest..' klonk een dreinend stemmetje in zijn hoofd. Hij schudde vermoeid zijn hoofd om de stem weg te jagen, maar zijn hart kromp ineen. Had hij hem nou maar gestopt! Had hij hem nou maar tegengehouden! Dankzij zijn zwakke optreden was hij nu Sirius kwijt. Maar hij was niet de enige die daar mee zat. Ook Harry leed eronder. Hij was zijn enig overgebleven familielid kwijtgeraakt.

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
_

Het maakte niet uit, dacht hij bij zichzelf. Hoe vaak hij ook sorry zei, het zou niet genoeg zijn om vergeving te verdienen. Al die jaren had hij hen beide pijn gedaan. Sirius, door hem te negeren en in de steek te laten en zichzelf door zichzelf te dwingen zijn beste vriend, zijn steun en toeverlaat, uit zijn gedachten te bannen alsof hij nooit had bestaan. En later, toen Sirius opgesloten zat in de hel waarin hij zijn kinderjaren had doorgebracht, ook toen had hij hem in de steek gelaten. Hij was altijd druk geweest met de opdrachten die Perkamentus hem gaf. Hij was altijd weg. De weinige momenten dat hij op het hoofdkwartier was werden grotendeels besteed aan vergaderingen. Hij had gewoon geen tijd kunnen maken voor Sirius. Geen tijd om even bij te kletsen, geen tijd om zijn vriend afleiding te bezorgen, gewoon geen tijd.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back  
_

Hij zuchtte diep. Hij zou er alles voor over hebben om Sirius nog 1 keer te kunnen zien en te kunnen omhelzen. Te vertellen hoe hij zich schaamde voor zijn gedrag en zijn wantrouwen. Hem nog 1 keer in de ogen te kunnen kijken en te kunnen zien dat Sirius hem vergaf. De laatste weken hadden ze langs elkaar gekeken, allebei bezig met andere zaken. Allebei hadden ze geen tijd gehad voor elkaar en Remus schaamde zich ervoor. Hij schaamde zich voor zijn gedrag tegenover Sirius, maar ook tegenover Harry. Hij had de jongen tegengehouden om achter Sirius aan te gaan, maar daarna had hij hem niet meer gesproken, hij had weer geen tijd gehad. Met een bittere smaak in zijn mond stond Remus op. Hij moest weg van dit lied, anders zou hij hier in snikken uitbarsten. Hij legde een briefje van 5 pond op de bar en liep weg. Zijn biertje, waaruit nog geen halve slok was genomen, bleef achter op de bar.

~*~

Zwijgend lag Remus op zijn bed. Hij staarde omhoog, naar het kale, afbladderende plafond. Hij woonde in een krot, en hij wist het. Het behang had donkere vochtplekken en liet los, het hout op de vloer was kromgetrokken dankzij het vocht dat langs de muren liep, deuren kraakten, de waterleiding was al maanden stuk en de elektriciteit haperde. En hij verdiende het. Hij draaide zich op zijn zij en trok zijn benen naar zijn borst. Liggend in een bolletje voelde hij dat gevoel van schaamte weer omhoog borrelen om hem volledig te overspoelen. Hij had gerouwd, dat zeker, maar na dagenlang huilen was zijn verdriet weggezakt om plaats te maken voor die verschrikkelijke schaamte. Hij kon de stilte niet meer aan. Of hij zijn ogen nou open had of dicht, hij zag telkens weer de ogen van Sirius. De geschokte, boze ogen in het Krijsende Krot en de geschokte, lege ogen op het Ministerie. Allebei ogen die langs hem heen staarden, hem net zo min zagen als hij hen had gezien de afgelopen maanden. In de stilte hoorde hij de stem van Harry. "NEE! SIRIUS!!" Hij voelde nog steeds hoe hij de jongen had vastgegrepen en had tegengehouden. Maar hij had Sirius niet kunnen stoppen om naar het Ministerie te gaan, om achter Harry aan te gaan. Een nieuwe golf van schaamte stroomde door zijn lichaam. Met een ruk kwam hij overeind en liep naar de aftandse radio op het tafeltje naast zijn bed. Met een zwaai van zijn toverstok sprong het ding tot leven. Het kraakte even en had zich toen goed afgesteld. De vrolijke popmuziek van de Witte Wieven klonk uit het betoverde ding. Snel zette Remus hem op een andere zender. Ook de zoete stem van Celine Malavaria werkte hem op zijn zenuwen. Op alle zenders klonk vrolijke of liefdesmuziek. Nadat hij na een hele tijd voor de zoveelste keer 'Do the Hippogriff' voorbij hoorde komen zette hij zijn radio uit. Het had niets geholpen. Voor zover hij wist was er weinig tovenaarsmuziek die rustig of zelfs verdrietig klonk. Hij liep alweer terug naar zijn bed toen hij een idee kreeg. Hij zette zijn radio weer aan, maar dit keer met de hand. Na even zoeken klonk er inderdaad rustigere muziek door de boxjes. Met een schok herkende Remus het liedje. Hetzelfde lied als in de bar.

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, ohh  
_

Verslagen liet Remus zich op de grond zakken. Waarom raakte dit lied hem zo? Omdat het ook om schaamte ging? Hij wilde dat hij de tijd kon stilzetten, maar het lied ging door.

_If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away  
Ooh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time  
_

Vertwijfeld greep Remus zijn borst. Zijn hart kromp samen, steeds maar weer. Áls ik nog 1 dag had. Dan zou ik me nu niet hoeven te schamen.. Want dan had ik hem die dag tegengehouden. Dan zou ik hem niet eens hoeven te vertellen dat ik hem zo miste en dat ik me schaamde voor mezelf. Of ik zou hem gewoon nog langer negeren en zijn ogen nog leger zien worden.' Weer een steek in zijn hart. En hij wist dat het tegen de regels van de natuur inging, maar als hij de kans kreeg zou hij terug gaan in de tijd om alles recht te zetten, hoe slecht het ook zou zijn.

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
_

Remus wankelde overeind en stommelde naar zijn bed. Uitgeput liet hij zich er op vallen en rolde zich weer in een bolletje.  
"Het spijt me Sier, het spijt me. Het spijt me. Het spijt me, het spijt me!" Zonder het te merken gleden er hete tranen over zijn wangen en begon hij te schokken.  
"Het spijt me, het spijt me! Sorry, Sier…… sorry."

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you__..._


End file.
